


Red Or Bourbon

by lowlifetheory



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: Klaus knows exactly how he intends to spend Valentines Day. He just needs to get Stefan to join him.





	

'Take off your clothes,' Klaus said as he pranced into the boarding house and slammed the door behind him.

'I'm sorry - what?' Stefan asked. He was on the sofa, sitting next to a roaring fire with a cup of coffee at his elbow. It was before midday and Stefan reasoned too early to drink. 

'Have you gone deaf I told you to disrobe!' Klaus stopped in the doorway and looked down at Stefan. 'What are you reading?'

'Dr Zhivago,' Stefan sighed. 'It's about as unromantic as I could find given the day.'

Klaus rolled his eyes with a huff and shrugged out of his coat. 'Well what are you waiting for?'

'I'll be honest Klaus I have no idea what's going on.' Stefan set his book on the coffee table.

'What's going on is that I've decided you're the best person to spend this bloody annual obligation with and I intend to pass that time naked on your sofa or bed or shower I don't really care which so remove your clothing.' Klaus said.

Stefan wondered when Klaus took the time to breathe, but the sight of two bottles in his hand distracted him from his thoughts. Maybe he could get drunk this early. He was, after all, a Salvatore.

'Now a thirty year old red from Tuscany or a seventy year old bourbon from Tennessee?' Klaus asked.

Stefan stood and walked slowly towards Klaus. Klaus schooled his face as Stefan approached desperately trying to hide the fear of rejection from the other vampire. He was being as romantic as he knew how without being overly creepy. It felt far too early in their relationship to present Stefan with a painting of himself. That was third date material. 

'How's about a thousand year old Hybrid from right here in Mystic Falls?' Stefan's voice was low and dangerous. 

Anticipation tickled Klaus and he let out the breath he was holding. His toes were already curling in his shoes.

'Where do you want me?' Klaus asked. His heart was beating so hard he could feel it thrum in his ears.

'In my bed, on your back, naked,' Stefan brushed his lips against Klaus's mouth but pulled back before Klaus could respond.

Klaus smirked pure sex and Stefan returned the gesture, which made Klaus's dick twitch in his pants.

'Oh and Nik,' Stefan said. Klaus shivered at the sound of his pet name on Stefan's lips. 'We'll start with the red.'


End file.
